The Next Stop
by Sethman
Summary: Andrew Wilson wakes up in a garbage dumpster. Unaware that a year has past he encounters a new evil that has the power to transport itself between the dimensions. Contains other series, (If that isn't made obvious from the other dimensions part.) Where will he visit next? Rated T for language and violence.


**Chapter One**

As Andrew Wilson awakened, he was aware of only one thing: the pain …of his stomach. God was he hungry! He groaned as he pulled himself upward, a smell wafting to his nose. And not a good smell, either. Dazed, his hands fumbled in a search for what was causing the stench. It wasn't easy, as the smell seemed to come from everywhere.

Finally, one of his hands managed to grip something. It just happened to be the hand that got him into dangerous positions. Squinting, he brought up the object to his eyes for inspection. He then made a shocking discovery: It was garbage.

Drowsiness suddenly turned to panic. Andrew leapt to his feet, looking all around him. There was no mistake. He had slept in a dump! Sheesh, no wonder there was a smell! Andrew looked into the distance. Fortunately, he had awakened on top of a hill, as was able to see lights of a city some miles away. That was good, at least now he had some idea of where he was, even if it was a small one.

"You know, believe it or not, this isn't the weirdest situation I've gotten into." He stated, relaxing. "This would get a top ten, though. Well better check out that city, maybe someone who knows me is there. " Shrugging, he put a hand into his pocket. "No problem. I'll just get Hydreigon to fly me over there and. . . ."

Andrew then came to the realization his pocket was empty. Startled, he put his hand in his other pocket. "No way." He gasped. None of his Pokémon were in them there, and neither was his phone or duel monster deck.

"Oh crap!" Andrew shouted, searching frantically. "Where'd they go!?" he began shoveling through the mountain of trash, his panic growing with each second. "Please don't be gone, please don't be gone." He practically sobbed.

Andrew then became aware of a soft feeling beneath his right hand. Tugging, he pulled out a white, black-buttoned eyed sock puppet.

"Edgar!" Andrew cried out in relief, for once happy to see the irritating little android. Andrew pressed to button on the robots neck, waiting for it to turn on. No response. "His power must have run out" Andrew grumbled. No help there.

Looking down once more, Andrew gasped. "My duel disk!" It was the one he had gotten from America's Duel Academy, but he had made a few modifications. The mod he was most proud of was the neon green he had made it. He pulled out his favorite monster, Rocket Warrior, and plopped it in to the middle monster slot.

"Master, it is very good to see you after this long period of time," Rocket Warrior said. Andrew looked at him funnily and finally said "Long period? It was just last weekend; I may have forgotten what has happed what had happened this Monday. But I know I was in a tournie last Saturday. It was a letdown that Ben wasn't there but he has been kinda busy lately. I wonder what he's doing…" His train of though was lost as he saw a billboard that said October 3, 2024. Andrew reached into his chest pocket, and pulled out his tournament ticket. He moved the stub into the light shining near them .The stub said "Entry #58, September 25, 2023". "What in the unholy f*ck is this?" A whole year had passed? Impossible! If that was the case, he would be...

"...Sixteen" He looked in a puddle of water and saw that he was taller, had gained more muscle and the back of his hand had a four pointed star with a dot in the middle of each of the triangles. he then a man yelling in the distance. "Aw snap! I think the police are on the way. I don't want to get arrested for trespassing tonight!"

Rocket Warrior switched into his rocket form, and Andrew gripped onto the side. "Ready to go?" the duel monster inquired. Andrew turned in shock. "We're leaving? Are you nuts!? I still haven't found my Pokémon! No way am I leaving without them!"

"I am afraid I cannot allow you to stay." An arm formed out of the rocket and gripped Andrew by his shirt collar. "Hey! What do you think you're doing! Put me down!" Marty struggled against the grip, but Rocket held firm. "Look," he said calmly, though there was an edge of urgency to his voice. "I don't think your Pokémon are here. If they were, their Poke'balls would have let out a traceable signal. they haven't. Also, if you get arrested now, you'll only make it harder to find your Pokémon. We need to leave now."

Andrew gave a reluctant nod. "Ugh, fine. If you say so." He stopped struggling a nd grabbed onto Rocket Warrior's side. "I'll be coming back to make sure, but for now, let's get out of here and check out that city. Maybe someone there knows what the Heck is going on."

A flare shot out of Rocket, and he Andrew blasted off towards the city in the distance.

Andrew was riding upon Rocket Warrior's back as they flew over the city of Seattle, which Andrew realized after catching a sight of the Space Needle gleaming under them.

"That's bad. "Andrew muttered. He didn't know anybody in Seattle, and since he hadn't found his cell phone, he wouldn't be able to call anybody. Besides, maybe flying into this place wasn't the best idea. Sooner or later somebody would notice him, (if they hadn't already), and then someone would send the police or military after him. It is kind of hard of hard a flying missile after all. Maybe he should try-

Andrew was knocked out of his musings as Rocket suddenly accelerated, nearly throwing him off. Andrew gripped on for dear life as his monster began weaving through the buildings, narrowly avoiding crashing into one.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Andrew screamed over the wind. "Are you trying to get us killed?!"

"Can't you sense them?!" Rocket yelled in return. "They're chasing us!"

"Who are you talking about!?"

"I don't know! But whoever they are, they're powerful! I don't want to risk being caught if they're hostile! We don't know if-"

Suddenly, a red beam of light struck Rocket Warrior in his right side. He and Andrew were pushed like a couple of rag dolls toward a single floor building. With a sickening crunch, the two of them crash through the roof.

Andrew coughed up dust, just barely aware of someone yelling at him. "What the hell just happened?" he grunted, attempting to sit. Stars of pain immediately blasted into his mind, as he clutched his ankle. "It's probably broken." He groaned.

He felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see a man of about sixty with a shaggy gray beard glaring angrily at him.

"-are you listening to me? I asked you who in the hell you are, and why the hell did you crash into my shop?! Nearly gave me a heart attack! And I just swept the floor too!" The stranger shouted.

_Fell through the roof?_ Andrew thought. He looked upwards and flinched. There was large chunk of the ceiling gone, revealing the starlit sky. _No way._ Andrew thought. _I couldn't possibly survive a fall like that. What's going on here? Hey, where's Rocket Warrior?_

Andrew saw his partner lying on the ground upon a pile of debris. Fortunately, he hadn't been destroyed by the crash. The question was, whether or not he was in any condition to fly. Andrew limped over and pushed his partner to a sitting position. The stranger followed him.

"Answer me kid!" the old guy yelled. "Explain yourself or I'll call the cops! That's a promise!"

Andrew was about retort back, when he became aware of a red glowing light beyond the glass doors of the shop. Suddenly, the glass shattered away as two figures entered the building. Andrew shielded himself and Rocket while examining the newcomers.

One of them looked human enough. He was wearing a gray hoodie with a zipper up front. His leggings were black jeans and his hands were in his jacket pockets. In fact, the only odd thing about him was that his face was covered by a black and white paradox mask. His hood was pulled over as well, hiding his entire head.

The other one looked nothing like a human. He was a white hovering robot with a shape like a ship steering wheel. An unblinking red eye stood in his center. The second figure looked disturbingly familiar.

"Auto." Andrew breathed.

"You recognize me." The robot answered in an emotionless voice. "How?"

"I-I saw you in movie once." Andrew stammered in shock. "But I didn't think you were real!"

"I am very much real. My presence proves this. But I am not here for a fight. I have come to make you an offer.

"An offer?" Andrew blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

"We want you to join our organization." Auto intoned. "My partner Synergy," Auto tilted toward the hooded figure who chuckled in response. "and I are working as recruitment officers for this origination. Only those chosen by our leader are welcome to join. You are among those choice individuals whom he believes can benefit us. If you choose to join, the rewards will be great."

"What is it your trying to do, exactly?" Andrew questioned.

"Our goal is to unite the entire universe under one rule." I may have been Andrew's imagination, but he was pretty sure he heard Auto actually sound excited. "By uniting everything, there will be no more warfare or dictators attempting to drain their people dry. "All problems will cease to be."

"Oh shut up!" a pissed of voice yelled. Everyone turned to see the store owner, who had been forgotten.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're all vandalizing my property! I'm gonna call the police, and when they come over, all you freaks are gonna be in the asylum where you belong! I'm-"

The man was cut off as he looked down at the blade in his chest. While he had been talking, the masked guy who was apparently called Synergy had run up to him faster than Andrew could see. He had removed his hands from his pockets, and Andrew now saw that his hands were actually robotic claws, with knives at the end of each finger.

"Old farts like you should been seen and not heard." Synergy chuckled as he pulled out his hand. The old man coughed up blood and fell to the ground, dead.

Unfazed, Auto continued. "Do you accept?"

Andrew looked at Auto with shock, then rage.

"You're still going on about your stupid offer? Your friend just killed somebody! Like hell I'll join you!"

"So you refuse?"

"D*mn straight I refuse! I'll never-"

"Then you forfeit your existence." Auto turned to Synergy. "Kill him."

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Synergy Laughed, striding toward Andrew.

"Wait, what?" Andrew instinctively began scooting away, only to back into a wall.

"Normally, I'd have killed you by now." Synergy stated cheerfully as he raised his right arm claw above Andrew. "But I want to make your demise last as long as possible. So you can feel every drop of blood leave your body in the most excruciating ways possible!"

_He's insane._ Andrew realized. _This is it. This is the end for me._

Andrew looked up in horror, when a blast of cold air entered the building. Synergy yelled as he and Auto were frozen solid.

"What the heck?" Andrew asked, pulling himself to a stand. He then heard a clear, bell like voice.

"Froslass?" It said.


End file.
